Unexpected Bond
by R.Firefly
Summary: AU: Amu's mother walked out on her, temporarily leaving her with the Tsukiyomi family. In which she finds closure and acceptance. Somewhat-Drabble Fic & Eventual Amu/Ikuto
1. Stranger

**Summary: Amu's mother walked out on her, temporarily leaving her with the Tsukiyomi family. In which she finds closure and acceptance. Somewhat-Drabble Fic**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: Eventual Amu/Ikuto**

**A/N: I really don't know what to say. I mean, I'm not the type who likes writing author notes. It makes me feel awkward. So I'll make it short. Amu is 7 in here and Ikuto is 9. Utau is also the same age as Amu. Well, enjoy.**

**P.S. They'll age overtime but slowly. **

* * *

_Chapter 1: Stranger_

9 year-old Ikuto didn't know what to make of this... sleeping girl who was sprawled across the sofa. He certainly didn't expect it when he came home from school. As he slowly walked toward her form, scrutinizing the details of her face, he briefly wondered if she was one of Utau's friends but quickly dismissed it. Utau wasn't home right now. She'd messaged him, saying she was at a friend's house.

Then who was she?

Curiosity piqued. Ikuto moved to wake the girl, albeit hesitant once he saw her sleeping so contently.

Then fascination came next. Pink hair. How unusual... Slowly, the hand that was hovering around her shoulder reached down to take a strand. He rubbed it between his fingers experimentally.

Hmm... Soft.

Musing, Ikuto didn't see the fluttering of the girl's eyelids. It was only until he saw her shift that he noticed.

For good 10 seconds, he felt something stir inside him when he met piercing, amber eyes.

* * *

**Please leave a review. I, for one or many, find it much encouraging. **


	2. Questions

**Summary: Amu's mother walked out on her, temporarily leaving her with the Tsukiyomi family. In which she finds closure and acceptance. Somewhat-Drabble Fic**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: Eventual Amu/Ikuto**

**A/N: ****Yay! I got an review. Thank you! I'm glad someone is liking this. Well, here's more. Once again, enjoy.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Questions_

"Who are you?"

He blinked as her words slowly sank in. A part of him was still awed by the bright coloring of her eyes while the other perplexed by her unknown identity.

Regaining his composure that seemed a bit more mature for a 9 year-old, Ikuto said cooly, "I should be the one asking questions, seeing that this is my home."

A hot blush of pink decorated her fluffy cheeks. She ducked her head out of embarrassment before shyly looking at him again. "Oh. Umm... I'm Amu."

"Amu..." he muttered under his breath, testing the word with slight interest. "I'm Ikuto. Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"I see. Err... Why are you holding my hair?"

"...Why are you in my family's living room?"

* * *

**Oh my... Little Ikuto is evading her question with a question. Cute. **


	3. Painful Truth

**Summary: Amu's mother walked out on her, temporarily leaving her with the Tsukiyomi family. In which she finds closure and acceptance. Somewhat-Drabble Fic**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: Eventual Amu/Ikuto**

**A/N: Great to see more people liking this. I will be updating a lot this month. But unfortunately, the chapters will always be short since I intentionally wrote this as a Somewhat-Drabble Fic. Maybe I'll someday write a extra chapter that's long. Hmm... interesting. **

* * *

_Chapter 3: Painful Truth_

Amu tried not to fidget under Ikuto's scrutinizing stare but found it rather unsuccessful. Staring at the carpet floor, she nervously clenched onto the fabric of the sofa.

Her stomach twisted uncomfortably. An image of her mother's bitter smile crossed her mind, causing her to feel some sort of hollow ache.

"I'm... told that I will be staying here for a while," she said – more like whispered.

"My mother said that?" asked Ikuto, his voice surprisingly soft.

Amu guessed that he noticed the change in her tone.

She just nodded, unable to find her voice.

* * *

**So sad... Amu is thinking about her mother who left her. **


	4. Where is she? AnD Mother and Son

**Summary: Amu's mother walked out on her, temporarily leaving her with the Tsukiyomi family. In which she finds closure and acceptance. Somewhat-Drabble Fic**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: Eventual Amu/Ikuto**

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara is not mine. **

* * *

_Chapter 4: Where is she?_

"Where is she?"

Amu's eyebrows furrowed, giving off a confused look, while inwardly she was relieved by the abrupt change of topic. "Who?"

"My mother," he said matter-of-factly.

She blinked and glanced about. "Oh. Maybe she is the kitchen. S-Souko-san was there before I fell asleep."

"I see." Ikuto passed by her and made way toward the door without looking back.

"A-ahh! Wait for me."

* * *

_Chapter 5: Mother and Son_

"Ikuto, you're home!" exclaimed Souko, sounding immensely pleased. She went up to her son and wrapped her arms around him with loving care.

The said boy didn't do anything to encourage or refute her mother's actions, but he did allow a small smile to adore his face. "Mother."

Amu stood awkwardly near the counter, feeling uncomfortable for intruding their mother and son moment. A small flash of envy stirred inside her.

_How nice..._

She smiled sadly. This was what she couldn't and never will have...

* * *

**Yep. I did two chapters, people! I even introduced another character. Praise me.**


	5. Gathering Facts

**Summary: Amu's mother walked out on her, temporarily leaving her with the Tsukiyomi family. In which she finds closure and acceptance. Somewhat-Drabble Fic**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: Eventual Amu/Ikuto**

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara is not mine. **

* * *

_Chapter 6: Gathering Facts_

Ikuto had been able to maintain a neutral, impassive expression when his mother had explained the gir- Amu's situation. Although he detected that she was hiding something, he didn't dig further. Personally, Ikuto didn't really care if Amu was staying or not as long as he got his privacy. Plus, she appeared interesting with a somewhat clouded background and all.

Facts he knew about her:

-Amu is 7 years old (same age as his sister, Utau).

-She didn't appear clingy as most girls he'd unfortuneatly met.

-Her hair and eyes were fascinating features. He never thought that two different colors could clash so well until now.

-Her mother had asked his mother to take care of her though he didn't know for how long. It appeared that they were once close friends in high school before going separate ways after graduating, but somehow they managed to stay in contact.

Taking a spoon of soup, Ikuto discreetly observed Amu from the other side of the table while drinking the dark orange liquid. She was playing with her food, her face blank and absentminded. He guessed she was in deep thought.

The silence was dragging.

'_What a fun dinner..._' he thought sarcastically.

* * *

**Read and Review.**

**Thank you for the reviews, everyone!**


	6. Shock

**Summary: Amu's mother walked out on her, temporarily leaving her with the Tsukiyomi family. In which she finds closure and acceptance. Somewhat-Drabble Fic**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: Eventual Amu/Ikuto**

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara is not mine. **

* * *

_Chapter 7: Shock_

Amu and Ikuto was in the living room, watching a variety show on TV, when the door to the outside slammed open.

"_Tadaima!_" yelled out a sharp, feminine voice.

A girl with alluring, amethyst eyes halted in her steps as she stared at Amu with something akin to shock. For a moment, Amu wondered why shock and not surprise. It was as if she was some sort of barbaric animal and the notion didn't make her feel good.

"H-hello," she greeted shyly, waving her hand.

"Utau," said Ikuto in an acknowledging way, glancing at her before turning his attention back to the TV.

The girl, Utau, was starting to turn purple and the sight made Amu feel worried.

"Who is _she_, Ikuto?!" bellowed the blonde, apparently offended by her presence.

"Amu."

* * *

**Utau has made her appearance, people! Yay. **


	7. Sibling Love or Obsession

**Summary: Amu's mother walked out on her, temporarily leaving her with the Tsukiyomi family. In which she finds closure and acceptance. Somewhat-Drabble Fic**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: Eventual Amu/Ikuto**

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara is not mine. **

* * *

_Chapter 8: Sibling Love or Obsession _

Utau was very picky about friends - especially her _female_ friends when one such as Ikuto was her handsome, male sibling. She, of course, adored her brother, obsessed even. If girls tried being friendly with her, she was suspicious and wary, wondering if their intentions were not so innocent. Sharing was never her thing. The only friend who didn't have a crush on Ikuto was Rima.

Rima didn't like anyone much, really.

So after Utau came back from Rima's house, she was really shocked to find a girl - Amu was her name... - in the same room as her beloved Ikuto. And the most shocking thing ever was that her brother didn't seem to mind. Ikuto bothered to remember her name and that was saying much. Usually, he dismissed girls, detested breathing the same air as them. What made this girl different from the others that welcomed her to _their_ home?

Furthermore, how did they meet without her - **the** Utau - knowing? School? Playground? His favorite, library?

In conclusion, she hated this Amu who dared try stealing Ikuto away from her.

* * *

**Poor Amu... She has to deal with Utau's brother complex. Don't worry though. Things will mellow out between these two eventually.**

**Tell me if you found any grammar mistakes.**


	8. Worry

**Summary: Amu's mother walked out on her, temporarily leaving her with the Tsukiyomi family. In which she finds closure and acceptance. Somewhat-Drabble Fic**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: Eventual Amu/Ikuto**

**A/N: ****Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. College, you see, is a drag. But obviously helpful in sorting out my writing. Enough of that, enjoy. **

* * *

_Chapter 9: Worry_

"...She's going to live with us?" There was something dangerous in Utau's voice despite the softness that came with it.

Ikuto's eyebrow twitched, annoyed that she was asking for a second confirmation. Instead of replying, he tugged Amu's pink hair with mild interest – again.

Utau immediately glared at the sight, looking appalled and offended that he was ignoring _her_. In a warning tone that she rarely used on her brother, she hissed, "_Ikuto._"

All she got was a half-way glance. "I already explained to you. If you got questions, go to mother. I'm sure she will be happy to answer."

And just like that Utau was dismissed.

"Fine," she yelled before stomping towards the stairs,"Mother!"

Amu who had been long gave up on stopping Ikuto from touching her hair whispered, "Did I do something? Why is she... so mad?" Dread and sadness swirled inside her stomach, making her feel queasy. She didn't want to make anyone unhappy – especially Utau who was Souko-san's child. The woman had done enough just by inviting Amu to her home and being so overly kind.

He paused in his ministration and met her anxious gaze. Slightly tilting his head, he shrugged. "She's always like that to the whole female population around her age. Don't worry about it."

Amu slouched in her seat, feeling confused and rejected. His words didn't make her feel any better but they did kind of relaxed the tight knot that was forming within her.

When she looked at him again, she noticed he now had his focus back on the T.V. - her hair still within his hold.

Once again, Amu sighed but this time it was more out of tiredness. She tried to find a comfy position on the couch before turning toward the screen as well.

* * *

**I made it slightly longer. I hope that will make up for my absence. **


	9. Bedroom

**Summary: Amu's mother walked out on her, temporarily leaving her with the Tsukiyomi family. In which she finds closure and acceptance. Somewhat-Drabble Fic**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: Eventual Amu/Ikuto**

**A/N: Short and Simple. :)**

* * *

_Chapter 10: Bedroom_

When Amu was guided towards her 'temporarily' bedroom, she was immediately greeted by bright color of lime green walls. Everything was beautiful. A large bed. A wooden desk. Two white shelves. A closet. She really liked the window sill, especially.

"Do you like it?"

Numbly, Amu nodded, too awed by the sight to answer properly. It was definitely different from her old place. Though that may be because they weren't as rich as the Tsukiyomis...

Souko-san beamed a pleased smile. "Good."

* * *

**Review.**


End file.
